El arte de lo abstracto
by Shiu-san
Summary: Una mente torturada solo puede renacer en el verdadero rostro de los demonios…pero eso no quiere decir que sea verdadero arte. Para el cuarto concurso de "La originalidad es posible"


**El arte de lo abstracto**

Resumen: Una mente torturada solo puede renacer en el verdadero rostro de los demonios…pero eso no quiere decir que sea verdadero arte. Para el cuarto concurso de "La originalidad es posible"

Notas de la autora: Ya había ayudado en el concurso, pero esta es la primera vez que participo realmente. Espero que les guste, es pequeño porque aún estoy en exámenes XD

Aclaraciones: La historia se ubica cuando Deidara es reclutado por Akatsuki, y no creo que contenga spoilers demasiado horrendos.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto ni Naruto shipuden me pertenecen, yo solo escribo sobre ellos sin ningún fin o motivo de lucro. Los antes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y TV Tokio.**

I

Dio un paso más hacía aquel oscuro pasillo que se alzaba en frente de su único ojo visible. El mechón que lograba tapar su otra posibilidad óptica, se mecía levemente por una ligera corriente de aire que se respiraba en ese sitio al cual había accedido sin deseo alguno.

Era una situación extraña en realidad, de estar en compañía de aquellos tipos tan poco intelectuales como para ser capaces de entender su arte; ahora se encontraba en lo que, probablemente, sería una ilusión provocada por el que poseía cabellos negros.

—Son esos ojos —pronunció con suavidad como si no quisiera alterar el ambiente en calma, pero al mismo tiempo opresivo que se respiraba.

Era bien conocido para él que la calma tan solo es un precedente de la batalla, y así se jacto aquella teoría de su autenticidad, al tiempo en que el paisaje comenzaba a cambiar, al principio despacio, pero conforme pasaban los segundos, las imágenes manchadas fueron adquiriendo una forma detallada. Y aunque la luz estaba impregnada en el paisaje, las figuras seguían buscando una forma autentica del mundo real; pero, tan solo lograban ser un abstractismo de una mente humana.

"Una mente humana muy torturada" pensó aquel hombre al mirar las figuras deslizándose frente a él. Un lugar de colores obscuros, con tonos depresivos y melancólicos que jugaban con los sentimientos de las victimas.

A los lados se miraban unos árboles de hojas negras y troncos rojos, sobre los cuales se encontraban colgados de cuerdas desgastadas de color gris, varios cuerpos sin tono ni calor que expresaran algún indicio de vida en ellos; probablemente dando alusión de que prefirieron terminar ellos mismos con su vida, antes de seguir siendo torturados. Enormes raíces que brotaban de ellos creaban un relieve irregular por toda plataforma del suelo, y parecían palpitar cada vez que una de las gotas de sangre que rodaban por aquellos cuerpos, era depositada en los suyos, y sin ninguna prisa succionaban.

El panorama que se presentaba en el frente que daba a su mirada era distinto. Unas enormes aguas que parecían haberse forjado en completa oscuridad se desplazaban de una manera lenta, pero dispuestas al asecho, y a matar a cualquiera que osara tocarlas; incluso hasta parecían disgustadas por la desconocida presencia y comenzaron a moverse tratando de hundir cualquier parte que aún no fuera del mundo de los muertos.

—Tengo que aceptar que este lugar no está tan mal construido —habló Deidara al momento que miraba como aquella oscura mezcla comenzaba a destruir los árboles y a llevarse los muertos consigo—, si se lo muestras a alguien con tan mal gusto como tu mente —se mofó de la creación el rubio al tiempo que trataba de buscar su arcilla.

Pero con gran rapidez una de las raíces de los árboles tomó en su posesión la mano del hombre que comenzó a forcejear, y miró como aquellos muertos empezaban a ser destrozados por unos colmillos, que seguramente, eran parte de aquellas criaturas que buscaban una forma en específico para acercarse a su presa, y él ahora lo era.

"Pueden sentir la sangre" pensó Deidara mientras sonreía y formaba una pequeña ave con su mano izquierda.

—Bastante lamentable —pronunció antes de estallar el explosivo que consumió toda aquella dimensión, no tenía miedo de morir, pues, sabía que se encontraba en una ilusión provocada por aquellos ojos—, no es adecuado acabar con algo que no existe.

Y al terminar el destello provocado por la pequeña figura explosiva, nuevamente aquel lugar se torno desolado y sin nada alrededor. De nueva cuenta se sentía aquel sentimiento de desesperación que iba creciendo con lentitud, pero, sin llegar a detenerse; esa sensación de no tener nada con que reforzar su arte, de no encontrar algo que desaparecer en una sinfonía de destrucción…era molesto.

Tragó profundo para clamarse, era solo una ilusión algo que no existía, extrañamente no podía juntar sus manos y acumular chakra, como sería lo normal en esa indeseada situación.

Y justo cuando comenzaba a exasperarse, de nueva cuenta el lugar comenzó a cambiar a otra nueva dimensión. Una en que se encontró en medio de hombres y mujeres con capuchas negras cubriéndoles incluso los ojos, todos sentados en sillas con labrados elegantes y finos, que parecerían de la mansión de la avaricia en el infierno.

Ninguno de movía tan solo permanecían sentados con las manos colocadas en las propias de la silla, y estás tomadas por pequeños alambres que daban la impresión de ser de oro, y que se encarnaban con fuerza en las blancas pieles que botaban un líquido rojo a falta de tejido para retenerlo.

Se acercó a uno de los hombres, y levanto el manto que cubría sus pies para darse cuenta que estos también se encontraban amarrados con alambres, y la piel en ese lugar comenzaba a entrar en un estado de putrefacción, aunque no se aspiraba ningún olor desagradable. Al levantar la mirada pudo identificar aquellos ojos rojos junto con las aspas de color negro que había podido distinguir en aquel hombre…todos las tenían.

En medio de todos se encontraba uno que no estaba cubierto con la capucha, y que al acercársele lo suficiente, tan solo poseía las proporciones humanas adecuadas, porque todos lo demás era extraño para cualquier ser vivo. Pareciese como si lo hubiese creado un niño que armaba un rompecabezas humano.

En lo que suponía era su cara se encontraban dos hoyos repletos de agua clara y limpia, y en su barbilla unas orejas se hacían presentes. En la garganta se distinguía una nariz que parecía botar pequeños indicios de vida al respirar cada doce minutos, aquello lo pudo notar Deidara al mirar un reloj sobre aquel ser que contaba en tiempo para que este diera otro suspiró.

El cuerpo no terminaba de encontrar alguna manera de acomodarse a lo que había visto, así que decidió no tratar de analizar más aquella bizarra ilusión. Pero, no pudo evitar molestarse al mirar como una de las que eran las manos poseían una lengua y entre esta se encontraban incrustados unos dientes. El rubio miró su propia mano, y se sintió irrespetado ante tal espectáculo.

Un ruido le llamó la atención y pudo notar como de aquellos agujeros con agua comenzaban a salir pequeños círculos que conformen bajaban por la mejillas se volvían ojos diminutos, color rojo…con aspas negras.

Se alteró al ver la cantidad que comenzaban a formarse, incluso hasta llegar a sus rodillas, y saltó hacía una pared buscando salir de ahí. Era hora de acabar con aquella tontería, podría haberse dejado llevar un poco por aquellas situaciones, pero empezaba a enfadarse aún más.

Y aunque no había gastado nada de chakra, se sentía extremadamente cansado por lo que entró a una de las habitaciones que se encontraban en aquel gran pasillo, que se encontró al salir de aquel extraño cuarto. Y en el que se había internado no resultaba mejor.

Unas figuras negras de extrañas proporciones se desplazaban por el suelo y se alzaban al llegar a un cuerpo femenino que no poseía nada fuera de la piel y carne que lo cubrían, estaba totalmente limpio. Al lado de este se encontraba una fotografía de la misma muñeca, pero ahí si poseía unos hermosos ojos negros, y lacios cabellos del mismo color, que la convertían en algo para admirar, además de los costosos vestidos que portaba en la imagen.

Deidara se levantó aún agitado por aquella sensación de perder sus fuerzas, y de nuevo haciendo caso a la curiosidad observó como las extrañas figuras abrían un cofre y sacaban de este todo lo que le hacía falta a la niña. Unos ojos, el vestido, los órganos, todo estaba ahí para formar una vida. Y aunque no lo hubiera admitido tuvo ganas de tomar el mismo las piezas y crear a aquella doncella, para luego verla desapareciendo en un hermoso manifiesto de arte, ah, como lo añoraba en ese momento.

Aún así, no se dejó embelezar por lo que le mostraba aquel hombre, ¡el no era un verdadero artista! Tan solo un hombre cualquiera bendecido por unos genes, y él era capaz de destruir todo lo que no dejará que su arte se expresará de la forma adecuada.

Las figuras comenzaron a formar huecos en la piel de la muñeca, y de estos grandes cantidades de sangre empezaron a salir. En algunos colocaban los órganos internos que se introducían sin protestar, y los exteriores los dejaban en donde se acomodarán; parecían querer guiarse por la ilustración que tenían, pero, definitivamente fue todo un fracaso, tan solo formaron una figura repulsiva muy ajena a la belleza.

Cuando hubieron terminado colocaron un reloj en su cabeza, y sin previo aviso se voltearon hacía Deidara, y mostraron que sus caras eran constituidas en un total por un solo ojo que mostraba aquel color sangre y las aspas llenas de oscuridad.

—Eres un megalómano —dijo el con asco al mirar como el símbolo de aquel clan se encontraba en todas partes, como tratando de mostrar superioridad ante él.

No esperó mucho antes de hacer volar también aquel lugar, esta vez con el mejor explosivo que pudo crear, incluso destruyendo a aquella hermosa fotografía que escribía en una esquina "Mikoto"

II

—Deberías darte un vistazo a ti mismo —pronunció una voz fría que parecía en extremo calmada ante aquella situación.

Deidara abrió los ojos sorprendidos al descubrir que se encontraba atrapado ante su propio explosivo, y más aún, aquella extraña ilusión había terminado sin explicación alguna. Fue por aquella sensación de sorpresa que no había logrado ejecutar su técnica y al mismo tiempo lo que le salvó de acabar con el mismo.

III

El hombre de cabellos rubios se detuvo en el camino para lograr ver los festejos que se celebraban en una pequeña aldea, que se miraba muy bien desde la altura en la que se encontraba el terreno que habían estado recorriendo.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó aquella voz rasposa del hombre que se había convertido en su compañero.

—Los habitantes de las aldeas están causando mucho revuelo hoy —habló el más joven mientras veía aquellos símbolos algo artísticos.

—Eso es porque la hora de los muertos se acerca, a las doce en punto los muertos bajan para torturar a los que odiaron en vida, y acompañar a sus familiares—Sasori rió suavemente—. Estúpidas creencias humanas, también dicen que es en este día cuando los demonios de cada alma son capaces de materializarse si tienen la oportunidad.

El joven se exaltó al oír aquello, había estado intranquilo desde aquellas palabras dichas por el Uchiha que le aseguró con aquel tono de serenidad que se posee un asesino, que él nunca lo introdujo en ninguna ilusión además de aquella que uso para engañarlo a la hora de usar su técnica.

—No fue una ilusión —comentó solo para él, mientras miraba a los humanos debajo de él.

Y sintió como una excitación muy grande se formó en su ser mientras formaba un gran explosivo, ante la mirada desinteresada de su compañero. Si aquello que vivió fue cierto, y aunque no terminará de aceptarlo, debía aprovechar esa noche en especial.

—Si es verdad que los muertos bajan hoy a la tierra —Deidara disparó el explosivo con destino a aquella aldea—, ¡¿por qué dejar que solo los vivos disfruten el verdadero arte? ¡Les aseguró que mi alma estará deseosa de convertirlos en arte también cuando vengan a buscar venganza!

Sasori miró como la aldea se destruía en pocos segundos, y siguió caminando para luego decir sin mucho animo:

—Estoy seguro de que morirás joven.

**Notas de la autora:**

Es algo raro, pero utilice el concepto de abstracto como fuente principal, además de que tenía que representar el horror. Pensaba crear una extrategía para que Deidara saliera del lugar, pero según los cuentos de los rumbos bajos la conección a un alma no se abandona por cuenta propia, sino en un momento determinado…que se yo XD

Saludos y gracias por leer.


End file.
